Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 2
is the second episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis At school, Shido and all of his classmates all look in mix reactions at Tohka who is currently making herself look like a boy in front of them. Tohka asks that, since "he" is now a boy that he be in the same room Shido would be on their school field trip. Ms. Okamine tries to dissuade her, but Origami surprisingly seconds Tohka's request and that she be allowed to sleep with the boys in their class, surprising everyone. Sensing an angle, Tohka quickly asks Origami what she is up to but Origami simply remarks that her persistence to sleep in the boys' room just impressed her. Ms. Okamine then tries to stop the two from furthering the discussion, but Origami suddenly mentions that since Tohka will be sleeping with the other boys, they must balance things out by making Shido dress up as a girl which Shido quickly shoots down. Origami insists, calling him "Shidomi" for starters, but Tohka refuses, saying how if Shido became a girl then he wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room as her, but Origami "encourages" her to stay strong as a boy now. As the two are about to start another argument again, Shido immediately tells both of them to calm down and defuses the situation before it gets worse. He tells them the boys and girls will be in separate rooms and that will be it. Ms. Okamine settles the situation, but quickly notes that they can discuss on who should sit next to who on the plane that they will be taking, causing the two to go head-to-head yet again to Shido's dismay. Meanwhile in Fraxinus, Kotori talks to Reine about how Shido's school trip was changed from Okinawa to Arubi Island due to a sudden weather change. Reine mentions how a travel agency was the one who offered the change in destination on the condition that they take extraordinary photo shots of the trip which Reine sounds suspicious towards. Kotori asks her why and Reine reveals that the travel agency is affiliated with Deus Ex Machina Industries. On the plane, Shido is visibly annoyed at what is currently happening. Tohka is complaining at Origami for taking the seat next to the plane's window but Origami replies that she didn't specify where she wanted to sit. Just a couple of seats in front, Ellen is observing them while Ms. Okamine is continuously apologizing to the staff for her students' behavior. Tohka and Origami once again fight for Shido's attention on the plane, but Shido can only ask them to just let him rest a bit. Someone suddenly takes a picture of him and it's Ellen, who says that she just saw a nice expression on Shido and excuses herself from them. Tohka asks who the woman was and Shido answers that she is the photographer for the travel agency. As Ellen thinks to herself of seeing Tohka, Ai, Mai and Mii suddenly appear before Ellen and ask about her camera. Soon after, the class' plane lands on Arubi Island. Once on the island the entire class take in the view of the place. Shido and Tohka are near a road over a view of the ocean and Tohka is in awe of the sight. As Tohka expresses her happiness, she then looks around and tells Shido that she feels as though somebody is watching them. Shido tries to assure that it was just the photographer, but Tohka keeps her guard up. In the clouds, an invisible airship is overlooking Arubi Island and monitoring Tohka and the commander of the airship expresses his doubt of the girl being a Spirit, Ellen, however, says that she may be a Spirit and that their alert level best stay as it is just in case. As Ms. Okamine gather all the students to form in line, Ellen mentions to the airship's commander that the wizard she told him about is among the students, referring to Origami, but notes that she may not be recognized. Ms. Okamine and Reine then instruct the students to gather in their respective classes and that they will be headed towards the Island's recording office. Up the road, Shido notices that the class have already formed a line and tells Tohka they get going, but Tohka, still suspicious that someone is watching them, runs off, causing Shido to follow her. Ellen, noticing the two separate from the other classes, instruct the airship to keep track and monitor their movements and to shut off all outside communications from the island. Ai, Mai and Mii suddenly pop up near and drag Ellen off along with the rest of them. Suddenly, the weather at the island changes. As Shido and Tohka are trying to catch up with the others who have already left, the two struggle to walk through the violent wind from the sudden weather change. As Shido is trying to see where they should go, a violent gust of wind catches the two by surprise. Shido grabs Tohka by the arm and the two walk down the side of the road for safety. Shido looks up to the sky and notices the clouds are forming around the island. Tohka then pushes Shido aside as three trash cans hit Tohka in the face in a row, thus knocking her out. Shido goes to her side and, with no other options, goes to carry her on his back. As Shido is about to carry her, the collision of two lightning bolts catches his attention, looking up to sky and see the two bolts contiuously clashing at each other. Shido wonders to himself it's a Spirit and an AST soldier fighting, but notes to himself that a spacialquake hasn't gone off yet. The clash between the two bolts of lightning result in one powerful collision that causes another violent gust of wind that sends Shido and an unconscious Tohka on the ground. Shido recovers quickly and looks up to see, to his surprise, two Spirits facing each other, both identical to one another. Meanwhile on , Kotori is about to head to a meeting at headquarters between the Rounds. She leaves Kannazuki in charge of the airship and crew, with the crew feeling a bit unsure about the decision, but have no choice to agree to it due to Reine not being present. Just after Kotori leaves, Kannazuki commands the crew to take the airship just 15,000 meters above Arubi Island, with the crew still being unsure if he should be in charge at all. On the island again, the two Spirits begin talking down to each other while revealing each other's names as Kaguya and Yuzuru, not noticing Shido who is watching them from the side of the road. All of a sudden, Reine contacts Shido through his intercom and asks him where he is. However, before Shido can say anything, the two Spirits then go ahead to attack one another, but Shido yells out to both of them, causing the two quickly avert their attacks, interrupting them and finally notice Shido just below the side of the road. Kaguya demand that Shido explain why he interrupted their duel, threatening to strike him with her weapon if he does not answer properly. Just then, Kaguya has an idea. Yuzuru inquires her. Kaguya mentions how they each have twenty-five wins and fourty-nine draws throughout their many contests but says that there is still one more that they can do to determine which of them will be the true winner and when Yuzuru asks her what it is, Kaguya knowingly looks back at Shido and grins. A while later back at the hotel, Origami and the rest of their class run outside and see Shido carrying an unconscious Tohka and along with the twins, who start asking Shido which of them he thinks is more charming. Seeing this, Origami can only ask who they are. Moments later, Reine tells Ms. Okamine that the twins are new transfer students to their class. Okamine wonders why she was not informed by the school about them, but Reine assures her that the school board may not have informed her in time and asks that she leave the two girls with her and to check back with the other students. Inside the room, Kaguya and Yuzuru are trying to seduce Shido on choosing which one of them he thinks is better suited for him. Remembering what happened a while ago, Kaguya proposes their next contest be about which of them is more attractive in order to see which one of them will become the true Yamai. Yuzuru accepts the challenge and Kaguya declares that it will be their last dule and whoever makes Shido fall for them first is the winner. Back to the present, the twins continue their attempt at seducing Shido at choosing one of them. Stressed, Shido asks the two to stop for a moment and then asks why they are even dueling to begin with. Kaguya and Yuzuru explain to him that initially they were both only a single Spirit called Yamai. The two continue that for unknown reasons, they were one day split into two and have since been fighting each other to see who is the true Yamai. Shido reviews that due to this, one day they have to return back to being a singular Spirit but the two new personalities of Kaguya and Yuzuru cannot coexist. Kaguya confirms as the original personality of Yamai has since been lost and that only one of them --- either her or Yuzuru --- will become the new Yamai. Yuzuru further details that since then they have both engaged in different kinds of contests to determine the winner. Shido asks what will happen to the other that loses and Kaguya reveals that the losing twin will disappear. Shido is visibly bothered by this, but the twins are nonetheless okay with the way things are and that settling things this way is something they won't object to. Reine then reveals that she hasn't gotten any sort of communication with Fraxinus for a while now, but tells Shido not to worry as she will look into it. Reine asks the twins to come with her, telling them that she will teach them how to appeal to Shido more. Later that day, Shido asks himself if he should ask Reine what they should do for now and wonders what she meant earlier by "how to appeal to him". As he is about to enter the outdoor bath, he encounters the twins waiting for him there, asking him to take a bath already. Shido is confused as what this means, but later realizes what it really means when he finds himself between the twins who are in the bath with him. The two continue to argue over who charms him more. Shido asks why the two are in the bath with him as they are in the men's bath. However, much to his chagrin, the twins begin to press their bodies against his as they continue to fight over which one of them can seduce him first. Silence then breaks in as Shido notices that the two aren't doing anything until Kaguya offers Yuzuru go first, but the latter declines and instead offers that the former go first. Kaguya rejects, causing Yuzuru to suspect that she doesn't know what exactly to do at this point which Kaguya denies, saying that she knows very well what technique to use on Shido to make him pay attention to her more, prompting Yuzuru to demand that Kaguya show off her "techniques". Kaguya stands up and begins posing awkwardly, much to Yuzuru's delight and Shido's confusion. Embarrassed, Kaguya sits back down in the water. Yuzuru taunts Kaguya, causing the latter to demand that she show off her own technique next which Yuzuru simlpy acknowledges. She then goes to Shido and blows a kiss to him, which Kaguya laughs off as being pathetic. The twins once again start arguing over this, reaching a point where they bicker over each other's appeal on their chests. As they continue bickering more and more, Shido visibly wonders to himself what he should do until he notices someone from inside the changing room. Shido interrupts the two's argument about the people coming in, worrying about the twins being seen in the men's bath, at which the two tell him not to worry about it. Suddenly, Tohka comes outside and jumps in the water and as soon as she resurfaces, notices Shido is there with the twins. Both Shido and Tohka then let out screams of embarrassment over the sight of each other. Tohka quickly asks why Shido is there, but Shido quickly asks her why she is in the men's bath. Tohka answers that she just followed what the others instructed her to do and went inside the one with the red sign. Only then does Shido realize that the twins switched the signs, which they confirmed doing so before he came in, but switched them back afterwards. Shido sighs at his unfortunate predicament, but Tohka can only complain about not being first in the bath. Shido then gets up and decides to leave, but the sudden arrival of Ai, Maii, Mii and Origami divert his plan into hiding from them. Hiding behind a big rock, Shido panics on what he should do escape without being seen. Tohka then says that she will help him escape, telling him to just hide behind her and when it's clear, he should run, mentioning that it isn't his fault in the first place. Shido thanks her for her assistance. As Tohka hides Shido behind her, she is spotted by Ai, Mai and Mii who go over to her, asking her what is wrong. Tohka begins frantically flailing around to avoid Shido being detected, but the three continue to come closer. Tohka quickly distracts the three by pointing at an imaginary kinako bread in the sky, giving Shido the moment to run to the edge of the cliff, seeing the ocean below. Shido hesitates to jump for his escape, but Tohka walks back and accidentally knocks him down into the ocean. At night, Reine is in her room working on her computer until somebody opens her door. It's Shido, who is cold and wet and only wearing his bath towel, having just gotten out of the cold ocean water. Elsewhere, Ellen reports to the invisible airship to send a unit and have them standby. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Yoshino *Yamai Twins *Ellen Mira Mathers *Tamae Okamine *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Reine Murasame *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Major Events *Shido encounters the twin Spirits, Kaguya and Yuzuru, for the first time. Differences from the Light Novel ep2BDe.png ep2BDe5.png ep2BDe5y.png Ellen hiding in corner.png *Tohka was hit by three trash cans in the Anime. In the novel, she was hit only once. *In this episode, when Tohka tried to distract Ai, Mai, and Mii, she unintentionally knocks Shido off and making him fall into the sea. However, in the light novel, Shido fell into the sea on his own. *In this episode, when Shido was sitting on a bench, Kaguya was sitting to his left while Yuzuru sat to his right. In the novel, Shido was sitting on a sofa instead and Kaguya was at his right and Yuzuru at his left. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2